harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Olive Hornby
|species = Human |gender = Female |family = Mr Hornby (brother) |loyalty = *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry *Hornby family |theme = wizard |hideb = |hidep = |hidef = |hidem = hide |hidea = }} Olive Hornby (fl. 1940s) was a witch who used to harass and bully Myrtle Warren about her glasses when they were school girls at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Biography Early life Olive was born between 1926 and 1932, around the time Myrtle and born. She also had a brother. Hogwarts School When she was eleven years-old, Olive received a letter, accepting her into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It's unknown if she was older than or was the same age as Myrtle, so their Sorting might have been at the same time or in different years. Bullying Myrtle Myrtle was Sorted into Ravenclaw in 1940. She was constantly teased and bullied by her fellow students. On one such occasion, Olive cruelly taunted her about her glasses, which was the reason Myrtle was in the bathroom that concealed the Chamber of Secrets on the night of her murder. After realising that no one had seen Myrtle for a couple of hours, and knowing that Olive Hornby had previously bullied Myrtle, Professor Armando Dippet, then-Headmaster of Hogwarts, requested her to go and look for Myrtle. When Olive got to the bathroom, the first thing she saw was Myrtle's dead body lying on the floor. This left Olive in a state of shock and horror, according to Myrtle's ghost, who watched the scene with delight. Haunted by Moaning Myrtle Moaning Myrtle, as Myrtle's ghost was now known, haunted Olive Hornby for a long period of time, even after she left Hogwarts.If she was still at Hogwarts, Olive would force Moaning Myrtle to go away by calling the Headmaster or her parents, not the Ministry of Magic. After Moaning Myrtle interrupted her brother's wedding, Olive went to the Ministry of Magic to get rid of the troublesome ghost. Myrtle Warren was then sent back to Hogwarts Castle, where she haunted the bathroom in which she died. Death Olive Hornby was already dead before the events surrounding the 1994-1995 Triwizard Tournament at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, although it is unknown what year she actually died.From Moaning Myrtle's remark in (emphasis added): "And then she saw my body...ooooh, she didn't forget that 'until her dying day', I made sure of that..." Etymology *The olive branch to the ancient Greeks, was sacred to Athena and was a sign of peace. *Her last name, Hornby, is an Old Norse personal name composed of the elements horn ‘horn' + boði ‘messenger'. This could possibly point to the fact that Olive was most likely the first to send the message about Myrtle's death. Horns were also a symbol of power in many cultures, which could mean that Olive had power and authority over Myrtle. It might also be a "Last Trump" (in the sense of trumpet) reference. Appearances * * * * Notes and references de:Olive Hornby fr:Olive Hornby pl:Oliwia Hornby Category:British individuals Category:Bullies Category:Deceased individuals Category:Females Category:Hogwarts students during the Riddle-era Olive Category:Unknown House Category:Wizards